


Heartless | 无心者

by Aurivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivia/pseuds/Aurivia
Summary: ……应作者要求把译文搬到AO3上，请原谅我糟糕的英语水平，原作真的很可爱的呐，但很抱歉被我翻成了ooc（对不起）Enjoy!





	Heartless | 无心者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367198) by [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera). 



“你是没有心的人吗？”有一次，他们孤身穿过霍格沃兹的走廊时，Luna问Draco。由于他独自一人，当经过她身边时，他并没有停下脚步去挖苦她，毕竟如果没有人看见，他也就没有这样做的理由。  
“抱歉，你说什么？”他转过身。  
“我问的是，你没有心么？”她盯着他，带着她一如既往梦幻的神情。  
Draco不知道该怎么回答这个问题，似乎他从来没有想过有人会问他这种问题。“你难道不知道我是谁吗？”他说，一边好奇道这姑娘是不是敲坏了脑袋，忘光了尊卑秩序。  
“我知道呀，”她用同之前一样的语调说道，并没有被他打击她的企图影响到。  
“那你为什么还要问我这样的问题？”他说。  
“因为，”Lovegood用甜美的声音说道，同时向他走近几步。“我一直听人说你没有心，因此，我想，为了把事情弄明白，我会问你。”  
当听到她问这个愚蠢问题的原因时，Draco失声大笑起来。“我相信你明白得很，每个活人都需要一颗心脏以维持生命，还是说，你根本就没有脑子？！”  
“我知道，我们需要心脏，正如你肯定也知道我有脑子。但是的确有些人，无心而活。”  
“比如？”他问道，对她的理由感到好奇。  
“有一个巫师正是无心而活的人，你绝对知道。”她说着，有些小得意。  
“你是在暗示我私下对他很了解？Draco问道，她指的是谁，他心下明了。  
“你无须为了解人之恶而了解一个人。”她的神情仍然飘忽，即使她的问题变得严肃且令他不安。  
关于黑魔王的讨论没有继续，Draco决定回答她的问题，心里盼着这能让她停下。“我当然有心，这样回答你满意了吗？或者说你打算把我剖开，看看我是否在说谎？”  
“我相信你。”她微笑着，穿过二人之间的空隙。接着，她所做的事情Draco始料未及。她将手掌覆在他胸前，正是心脏处。  
他的第一反应是将她的手拍开，但他盯着她，竟无法移动。她的行事方式成功引起了他的兴趣。  
“我能触到你的心，”她轻声道，收回手。相看两不厌，二人继续对视，直到她露出微笑，蹦跳着离开，仿佛一切都再正常不过。  
她走后，Draco又杵在走廊里，站了好久，仍旧有些疑惑。他想知道为什么她会这样做，为什么他的全身比正常时还要温暖，尤其是当他想到她的时候。  
他说服自己，这一定是一种咒语，或者他吃错了什么东西，他继续沿着过道走进斯莱特林休息室，试图把她从他的脑海中抹去。

**Author's Note:**

> ……应作者要求把译文搬到AO3上，请原谅我糟糕的英语水平，原作真的很可爱的呐，但很抱歉被我翻成了ooc（对不起）  
> Enjoy!


End file.
